


Coffee Date

by madokas



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madokas/pseuds/madokas
Summary: this is lame but i love my boys and want to try writing fanfiction since i'm rp-ing again...





	Coffee Date

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote half of this a long time ago and was too emo to rewrite

Tori was perfectly suited for this job, if he did say so himself, and did. Say so, that is. Which is exactly why he became extremely puzzled when told he wasn't hired.  
As a regular of the little cafe, Tori jumped at the chance when he heard that it was hiring. Well, not jumped. Tori had to keep his composure: he had an image to keep up after all. No one needs to know how he needs the job. Of course, he has his parents supporting him, but they have been constantly bothering him about "bettering himself". He could've gotten a part-time job earlier. Should've, really. He simply couldn't be bothered before, his schedule was so hectic, but this was his perfect chance! Or, at least it would have been.  
So why hadn't he gotten it!! Part of him wanted to not go back, out of stubbornness, but he wouldn't want them to think he was butt-hurt over being told 'no' for once in his life. Besides, he had to go check out who he had lost to. Not to brag, but also yes to brag, because Tori was all about bragging, Tori had the perfect charms and looks for working as a cafe. Any place needs someone cute and cheerful to be the first thing you see walking in. There's no way whoever they had hired was better looking. So that's why, now, on a bright and early morning before class, Tori was on his was to his usual café.

Tori Himemiya was not prepared for this.  
As a frequent patron of this cafe, he probably knew everyone who worked there, so instantly walking in this morning he was startled by an unfamiliar face at the counter.  
Name tag: Hajime.  
And he was _cute_.

"Hello! What can I get for you today?" _and_ the voice of an angel. Tori straightened up, put on this own customer service smile, and did his best to regain his composure. Getting visibly flustered just ordering coffee would be embarrassing... 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks my doods i prob wont continue this im trying by best tho


End file.
